Happy Birthday to Me
by HetaliaSparkleParty
Summary: Canada always spent his birthdays alone, save for his pet polar bear Kumajiro. As he walks through Ottawa as he always does on his birthday, the other countries decide to be nice and do something special for Canada. Short story for Canadas birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA!


**A/N: **Just a little a tribute to Canada for his birthday! I hope you guys enjoy this, even though it's not anything special... Review please! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I also want to make sure people are reading my crap... ._. Can't think of anything to say? Just post something random related to Canada. For example: "How much pancake batter does it take to re-shingle your canoe if you only have 6 beavers?"

**Disclaimer: **I don't Hetalia or any of it's characters!

* * *

Canada woke up as if it were any other normal day. He went downstairs, put coffee on to brew, made some pancake batter, heated up the pan and made himself a batch of pancakes. With lots of maple syrup of course. Yet, today was supposed to be a special day. It was for most people. Today was July 1rst, Canada Day. Also known as his birthday.

Each year, Canada went out to Ottawa and wandered the streets enjoying the festivities. It was his own tradition that he always did. Alone. No one ever noticed Canada, save for a few times but more often than not, he was forgotten about. Even on his birthday it was no different. The only people who really remembered him was America, and sometimes even he forgot. His own brother! Sometimes France recognized his own son, visiting every once that a while, but he was worse than America. He was friends with Cuba, who always noticed but he was always getting punched by him, because Cuba always mistook him for America.

So, Canada simply treated July first as a normal day, except that he put a little candle of his pancakes and softly sang happy birthday to himself. And that he went out to Ottawa to watch the concerts, fireworks, the RCMP ride around on their horses, and other traditional festivities. Other than that, it was a normal day that Canada spent alone. With no one but Kumajiro with him.

After breakfast, Canada sighed slightly. He wished a lot that he would be recognized, for at least a day of the year. No one ever went 'Oh there's Canada!", or "Hi Canada!". Always complaints about a silent presence, or a ghost. Every year he wished that he would be recognized. His thoughts wandered through thoughts as these as he cleaned up his kitchen.

Going back upstairs, he brushed his wavy blonde hair so it shone and was soft to touch. He did not even try to smooth the strand of hair that flopped out form the rest of his head. After years of living with it, he learned it would not stay down no matter what.

Canada looked into his own violet-blue eyes. They reflected sadness, loneliness, exhaustion, but also excitement, hope, and wishfulness. He pushed his navy blue wired framed glasses higher onto his nose before looking away from the mirror. Then, he proceeded to shuffle through a drawer until he found what he was looking for; Canadian flag tattoos. They were fake, the kind you put on using a washcloth and water.

He put one on each cheek, and one on his forehead. Next he pulled on his favourite red t-shirt that had a white maple leaf on the front. Normally, he would have worn his red hoodie of the same design, but it was summer and much too hot for it. For bottoms her wore a pair of comfy jeans, and white sneakers on his feet. Picking up his pet polar bear, who was just a cub, he walked out of his house deciding on taking the bus today to the downtown area.

~OwO~

There was rustling among the bushes. "Dudes! He leaving, let's go!" America 'whispered' as he went to stand up.

He was yanked down again by a long brown haired nation, with matching chocolate brown eyes. "No ~aru! We have to wait until he's completely gone!" It was China, one of the more mature countries, except for the fact that he adored all things 'cute'.

America's clear, sky blue eyes went around in a circle, and he flipped a strand of dirty blonde hair out of his face. "Whatever man."

Pulling out a hamburger, he began to chow down on it nosily. The burger was yanked out his hand by a messy with short, and messy blonde hair. His eyes were a sparkling emerald green, but the most prominent feature on his face were his bushy eyebrows. "You wanker! Don't eat now!"

"But I'm hungry man!" America whined, trying the snatch the hamburger back.

Before he could grab it, it was thrown away by another man. He had light blonde hair that was slicked back and piercing cyan blue eyes. He spoke in a deep voice, hushing the two of them. "Shut up you dummkopfs! You'll get us spotted!"

Germany smacked both of them, and scolded them a bit more. A dark aura had begun to creep up on everyone, originated by a tall man wearing a long beige coat and a long white scarf. His hair was a light, sandy blonde and chilling violet-purple eyes. He smiled in a not so friendly way, and everyone shrunk back slightly from the intimidation. "Why don't we all get along, da?"

Russia grin grew, and everyone took another cautious step back. A man with raven black hair that came straight down to the bottom of his ears, and chocolate brown eyes spoke up, but timidly. "Everyone, look! Canada is gone now I think! We should go!"

"Oui! I agree with Japan, I want to start decorating my little Mattie's house and make it as beautiful as moi!"

France flipped his wavy blonde hair, a similar characteristic to Canada, but his eyes were a cheerful light blue. All the other nations there agreed, but only on starting the decorating. On the count of three, they all jumped out of the bushes, trying all to reach the house first. America had a spare key so he unlocked it and they all rushed inside.

Germany had to rush back out though to fetch an auburn haired man with a strange curl protruding from his head. His eyes were a light brown, and shone pure happiness. It was Italy who had not been paying any attention, and had been doodling in the dirt. Once everyone was inside, the preparations began.

~OwO~

Canada walked around the streets of Ottawa, smiling brightly. Everywhere he went he saw Canadians from across the country gathered together to celebrate his birthday. It made him feel special. Not only that, but people actually waved, smiled, or said hi. He felt like he was on top of the world. This was his favourite part of walking around Ottawa on his birthday, he got noticed. In a nice way too.

Walking around, he spotted a store that sold maple syrup candies. Stepping inside, he bought a bag of maple leaf shaped hard candies made from maple syrup. Opening the bag, he popped one in his mouth and sighed happily.

As he walked along, he noticed lots of vendors and street performers. Canada bought a little Canadian flag to carry with him. He stopped for every street performer, giving them each a loonie, or toonie. Sometimes even a five or ten dollar bill if the performance was really good. Every moment was bliss out here. At around noon or so, he stopped at a little sandwich shop and bought himself a sub.

He ate his sub by the Rideau Canal. The water today was a sparkling blue, and birds swam in the cool waters. Canada smiled as he watched a swan and her children swim by all in a row. Finishing up his sub, he threw the garbage out, and kept walking.

At around two o'clock or so, Canada began to feel tired. Deciding that he would come back later in the day to watch a concert or two, he took the next bus home. Shuffling up the steps, he stuck his key into the lock and turned it to unlock his door. Yawning, he opened the door and took a step inside.

Canada did not turn the lights on right away. He took off his shoes first, then switched on the hall light. What was he saw, was not what he was expecting. The front hallway was decorated in Canadian flags, beavers, moose, and other Canadian symbols. He frowned slightly, and kept walking He was not paying attention when he walked pass the family room. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

He whirled around, surprised. His head nearly touched the ceiling he jumped so high. The sight before him was incredible. There was a large group of countries in the room. They all wore party hats that were Canadian themed. He looked at every face, recognizing each one. America, China, Russia, England, Germany, Japan, both Italys, Spain, Prussia, France, and more! They all wore big smiles, and looked straight at him. Not over his head, or his shoulder but at him. Canada felt his eyes well up with tears. "G-Guys!"

France stepped forward, smiling happily. "Bonne fête mon petit Matthew!"

He gave the stunned nation a hug, and pointed at America. "It was all his idea, he felt like you needed this. I'm sorry for ignoring you... So are the other countries. We were stupid, and kept looking through you..."

America gave Canada a double thumbs up, and winked at him. "M-Maple! I d-don't know what to say!"

France grinned, and led Canada into the room, showing him the large pile of presents that lay on the ground. "I can tell by the look on the face of the joy this brings you! Come on, start opening your presents! You have a lot to open, non? Ohonhonhonhon!"

Canada laughed with him, and wiped his eyes. "Th-thank you guys... This is the best thing that has happened to me!"

The shy nation spent the rest of the day with his fellow nations, talking to each one and becoming more aquatinted with each. At night they all went out to watch the fireworks together then came back to Canadas for drinks and to talk. The group stayed up until the wee hours of the morning. They all crashed at Canadas place, and the next morning they talked to him again.

From then on, people did not ignore Canada as much. They said hi to him if they passed him in the hall, they listened to his ideas, and even hung out with him sometimes. What had happened that Canada Day would be something Canada would never forget for the rest of his life as a country.

* * *

**More A/N: **Hey guys! HAPPY CANADA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! :D If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm CANADIAN PROUD! I wrote this short as a tribute to Canada. He's ignored a lot right? So I wrote this... Sorry it's not the best! I also apologize for any spelling mistakes/ grammatical errors. I went through it a few times, so there shouldn't be, but just in case I missed anything SORRY~

Yes, I had time to write this instead of working on WW2 in Training, or World Academy, or To Dare or Not to Dare, or Sing a Songfic... I've been so damn lazy, and well yeah... Schools out now, but I'm going to summer school 'cause I CAN. Not because I'm stupid. I just want to get some extra credits. Anyways, I'll try working on them... I'm almost done a chapter of To Dare or Not to Dare. :D HASTA LA PASTA!

~Sparkle


End file.
